ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Avengers Issue 10
“''A New Beginning” is the 10th issue and chapter of ''The Amazing Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Peter Parker *** Redwing ** Captain Marvel / Mary Jane Watson *** Jocasta ** Black Panther / Felicia Parker-Reilly ** Black Widow / Teresa Parker ** Winter Soldier / Jack Parker ** Mecha-Hulk / Amadeus Cho ** Quasar / Gayle Watson / Phyla-Vell Neramani ** Hulkling / Theodore "Teddy" Altman / Dorrek VIII ** Star-Lord / Kevin Quill ** Groot ** Mantis Supporting Characters * Ben Parker-Watson (first appearance; birth) * Phillip Parker-Watson (first appearance; birth) * May Parker-Watson (first appearance; birth) * Anna Parker-Watson (first appearance; birth) * Felicity Parker-Altman (first appearance; birth) * Luke Parker-Watson (first appearance; birth) * Lyla Parker-Watson (first appearance; birth) * Richard Parker-Quill (first appearance; birth) * Yon-Rogg * Ava Ayala (first appearance) * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Tony Stark ** Maria Hill ** Henry "Hank" Pym ** Commissioner George Stacy ** Jefferson Davis ** Dora Skirth ** MAC / America Chavez ** Princess America / Emily Corazon-Rogers * Betty Brant * Robbie Robinson * Sally Stark * Liz Allan Villains * Hydra ** Carnage / Red Skull / Johann Schmidt (single appearance as Carnage; merges with Symbiote; dies) *** Carnage Symbiote (single appearance; dies) ** Viper / Madame Hydra ** Arnim Zola ** Life Foundation *** Carlton Drake Other Characters * Mayor Stan Lee (death off-pannel) * Steve Rogers (death off pannel) * Mayor Jan Lee (first appearance) * Anna Watson * Muneeba "Disha" Khan * Rio Morales * Miles Morales * Helen Stacy * Gwen Stacy * Julie Allan-Stark (first appearance; birth) * Katie Allan-Stark (first appearance; birth) * Flash Thompson (cameo) * Thanos (mentioned only) * Eddie Brock (mentioned only) Premise Peter and Mary Jane continue their lives anew by starting a new family. The same is said to their relatives (Peter's sister Teresa and their cousins Jack and Felicia and Mary Jane's siblings) who are starting their own part in the family. Of course their duties as Avengers remain intact for the greater good as they set out to stop Red Skull from using Life Foundation's resources for his greater goals with Hydra. Plot Following Thanos' defeatIn the previous issue..., the Avengers continue protecting the Earth from random threats while planning to begin their lives anew. Peter Parker / Captain America and Mary Jane Watson / Captain Marvel are the first to do so when the former proposes Mary Jane's hand in marriage, which she accepts and they marry. Each month later, they attend to the marriages of their teammates and family relatives as well (Teddy Altman with Felicia Parker-Reilly, Jack with Gayle and Kevin Quill with Teresa). One month after the birth of Sally Stark's daughter Julie, the family attends to Sally's marriage with Liz Allan, who (two years later) is impregnated with her own daughter Katie. Also, the family pay their last repects for Steve Rogers and Mayor Stan Lee after the two die from terminal illness. Eight years later, Peter and Mary Jane are resuming their lives together with their children, although they still maintain their roles as superheroes and leaders of the Avengers (still consisting of the same members, including their family relatives who are also parents of their own children). Amadeus Cho (whose android metabolism has evolved, allowing him to shift back to his old human form) still works at Stark Industries, and started a romantic relationship with Felicia's work colleague Ava Ayala. Groot and Mantis are living in the woods and started a relationship of their own. America Chavez and Emil Corazon-Rogers are now starting their jobs arfter having graduated from the Columbia University and have become fully independent solo-fighting superheroines and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, although they still fight alongside Captain America and the Avengers in certain occasions and also visit the Parker-Watson families for friendly purposes. And Jan Lee became Mayor of New York after her father Stan's death while honoring him and the Avengers for their dedication for the city. Though pleased with how well their lives are going, the heroes are still disappointed with the fact that Flash Thompson still remains the same person of his past years (and having grown nearly drunk over Sally's break-up of him) despite having quit his career as Crimson Spiderevents of ''Lethal Shadows''. While they vow to let go of the misery Thompson brought over them, they vow to keep their family together no matter what happens. Meanwhile, at Columbia University, the students and teachers are visited by Carlton Drake, who seeks to oversee the works of science communists for his next goals with Life Foundation. Suspicious of Drake's true intentions, however, Chavez secretly puts a tracker and recorder in Drake's neck and Emily contacts Dora Skirth, who stays alert of his schemes. Later, it turns out that Eddie Brock's suspicions about Life Foundation's corrupt secrets (which Marla Madison was the only one unaware of all along) were true, as Carlton Drake and his closest employees had joined ranks with Hydra in exchange of more resources for "human evolution". Alerted of this, the Avengers assemble to stop Red Skull's plans once more. They head to Life Foundation, where Red Skull plans to use one of the company's rockets to set course to alien planets like the one the Symbiotes came from. After Skirth passes the evidences to Betty Brant and Robbie Robinson in Daily Bugle to expose Drake's crimes, the Avengers are allowed to destroy the facility and its resources before Hydra agents can escape with them. Red Skull fuses with a symbiote which is soon infected with his unstable Super Soldier DNA and becomes the monstrous "Carnage". While the others battle the agents, Captain America battles Skull himself beneath a rocket and distracts him long enough for Dr. Skirth to activate the rocket's engines, which incinerate Skull and the Symbiote with him while Captain America survives the blast thanks to the Vibranium functions of his suit. As the remaining employees involved with Hydra's schemes are taken to prison, Drake avoids capture and goes into hiding while taking a surviving Symbiote with himthe Symbiote is revealed to be the alpha symbiote Riot in Symbiote Crisis. Disgusted with Red Skull's failures, Viper leaves with the remaining mercenaries while taking over leadership of Hydra. The Parker-Watson family enjoys another successful victory with a family party, on which they are joined by their friends, including Groot, Mantis, Cho, Ava, Chavez, Emily, the Starks, Liz and Mayor Jan while they watch their children enjoying themselves with Julie and Katie. Peter, Mary Jane, Betty and Robbie also overhear proudly that America has asked Emily's hand in marriage. Notes References Category:The Amazing Avengers Issues